Trying
by justplayingaround
Summary: Bella and Edward's Wedding night. One-shot lemon. While I realize that this is a bit different than most of these sorts of stories, I think that it treats the situation with a great deal more realism.


Author's Note: I realize that everyone likes a lemon, but upon skimming the available selection, it occurred to me that all the people who are writing these are probably raising the expectations of the inexperienced on this site. While sex can be great, it usually is not quite as mind-blowing the first time as is portrayed in writing (Especially the twilight writings). I thought I would try to make Edward and Bella's first time slightly more…realistic.

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this endeavor.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and Edward and I had just left the reception. We were in the Vanquish, traveling at a dangerously fast speed, and Edward refused to tell me where we were going.

"Please?" I begged, tangling my fingers in his hair. "Just a hint of where you are taking me?" He smiled at me and shook his head. I removed my hand and sank back into the seat, pouting.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you do that, love," he said, staring at me. I made an exasperated noise and motioned for him to look back at the road. Even knowing that he had excellent reflexes, I was not okay with him looking at me while going almost a hundred miles per hour. He smirked, knowing my thoughts. I shut my eyes in an attempt to take my mind off his driving, only opening them when I felt the car beginning to slow down.

"Here we are, love." I looked up to see what looked like a fancy hotel, the type that didn't exist in Forks. I looked at him and he explained, "We are in Seattle, at least for tonight." I smiled, relieved that he had not driven us out of state. We needed to be close enough for Carlisle to me able to get to us fast, just in case… I shied away from that thought. It wouldn't come to that anyway.

We walked inside, and Edward spoke to the concierge. "We have a room under the name Cullen," he said, never taking his eyes off of me. I blushed as the man behind the desk eyed us speculatively, probably wondering what two young people were doing in such formal wear, in such an expensive hotel no less. The look on his face changed slightly when Edward lifted my left hand to his lips, revealing my rings. The man hurriedly tore his eyes away from us and looked back at the computer screen in front of him.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen. The Honeymoon Suite is ready for you. And may I offer congratulations to you both." The key he offered disappeared in Edward's hand, and in one smooth movement, I found myself in his arms.

"Thank you," Edward tossed back over his shoulder at the shocked concierge, striding towards the elevator. He looked down at my flushed face as we stepped into the elevator. "I have no intention of letting you go for a while," he purred into my ear, and I blushed even deeper. The doors opened again, and Edward raced down the empty hall to a polished door, sliding the key in and kissing me as he carried me over the threshold. He set me on my feet in the middle of the room, and steadied me as I staggered slightly.

"This is beautiful," I said as I looked around. Looking out the windows I could see a spectacular view of Seattle. The room itself was elegant and understated, with a dark red carpet and wood furnishings. On the end table, there was a vase full of beautiful blood red roses. There was also the biggest bed I had ever seen, and just thinking about what was going to happen there made me blush again. To hide my embarrassment I walked over to the flowers and buried my face in the petals.

There was a knock at the door, and Edward answered it to accept our bags from the porter. He set them down, and turned to look at me as he closed the door. There was so much love and happiness in his eyes that my breath caught in my throat. I walked over to him and circled his waist with my arms. He leaned down to kiss me gently, and my arms rose of their own volition to settle around his neck, pulling him close.

"So, Mrs. Cullen," he said smiling at me as he pulled out of the kiss, "Does the room meet your expectations?"

"All of them and more, Mr. Cullen," I answered honestly, a smile on my face. Edward always surprised me with his romantic gestures and attention to my happiness. He smiled at my answer, happy that I was happy.

"Now, I think I need a human moment," I said, reluctant to leave the moment, but anxious to get on with the evening. He smiled and kissed me quickly before stepping back.

"Hurry," he said in a low, seductive tone. "I will miss you." I flushed yet again and turned towards the bathroom, grabbing my bag along the way. I smiled at Edward again before shutting the door. I took a deep breath and opened the bag, pulling out the silky blue nightgown that Alice had bought me for tonight. I quickly pulled off the dress I had been wearing at the reception and slipped the nightgown over my head. I looked apprehensively at myself in the mirror, surprised to see that I liked what I saw. The gown went to my knees, but had a long slit up the side. The spaghetti-strap supported top was low cut, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. The gown hugged me in all the right places and the color made my skin glow. It was Edward's favorite color on me, and I hoped that he would like it.

I began to pull multitudes of hairpins out of my hair, allowing the curls that Rosalie and Alice had spent hours creating to tumble around my face. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, then sat down on the edge of the huge tub, taking a few deep breaths. My stomach felt like it would drop out.

I knew that I wanted to make love with Edward more than anything else, but that still didn't mean that I wasn't nervous. I was not a huge fan of pain, and from the unwelcome advice that Renee had thrust upon me last night, it seemed at though I was in for some tonight. However, I was more worried that Edward wouldn't enjoy himself. He had been waiting for more than a hundred years for this, what if I didn't measure up to his expectations? I shook my head, figuring that we would never know if we didn't try, and resolutely walked towards the door.

Edward was lying on the bed as I opened to door. He had removed his shoes and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his collared shirt, showing a bit of his chest. I hovered diffidently in the doorway, feeling unworthy of the love of such a beautiful creature. His eyes were closed and I could see his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. He must have smelled me, because he opened his eyes and sat up.

When his eyes fell on me, he froze, not even breathing. I took a step forward, looking down shyly. In a moment he seemed to overcome his shock and he appeared directly in front of me. He was still staring, but this time I didn't feel shy. This was a good kind of staring. He seemed hypnotized at the sight of me.

"Oh, Bella," he said almost inaudibly. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on." He leaned down to kiss me and I put everything I had into out connection. I could not express in words how much I loved him. He broke a way after a moment, leaning his forehead against mine and breathing heavily. I took a deep breath, realizing that I had been holding my breath for a few minutes. All of a sudden I was in his arms and then I was on the bed with Edward on top of me. He cut off my giggle with another kiss.

This kiss was different than all the ones we had shared before. He seemed to have let go of all of his worries and was fully giving himself over to the sensations. I didn't mind this, kissing him with even more passion. He slowly slid his tongue along my bottom lip, and I gasped at the sensation. He took advantage of this to slip his tongue into my mouth and I moaned at the unfamiliar, wonderful feeling. Our tongues twisted together, and I could feel myself melting back into the mattress, as though all of my bones had liquefied. Edward pulled away and began to trail kisses down my neck, and I tilted my head back to give him better access.

My skin felt as though it was on fire. All of my attention was focused on the feathery kisses that Edward was trailing along my neck. I closed my eyes, drowning in the wonderful feelings that Edward was arousing in my body. Then they flew open as I felt his hand on my breast.

"You are exquisite," he breathed as he gently massaged the flesh. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" I didn't have the presence of mind to speak, able only to moan and arch my back so that my breast pressed harder against his palm. He chuckled and bent his head, taking my nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue against it, and then did the same to the other one. I had now completely lost all rational thought.

"Does this feel good?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I mumbled inarticulately and rose up to kiss him deeply. When we broke apart I seemed to have regained a minimal ability to speak.

"What are you doing with all of those clothes on?" I asked, looking at him. He had lost his shirt entirely in the last few minutes, but he still had his pants on. He smiled and shifted slightly, and the pants fell to the floor, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. I smiles at him, saying, "That's much better." He replied by kissing me even deeper than before, if that was possible. I arched my back and rubbed myself against him, and I heard his quick intake of breath.

"Please make love to me, Edward?" I pleaded softly. I felt as though I would explode if we didn't take the next step. I was aching between my legs, and could feel my pulse beating there.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you," he said, gazing into my eyes. It was all I could do to nod, and then I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him yet again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before giving me a slightly evil smile and ripping my nightgown from my body. I shrieked as I was left in nothing but a pair of panties. Edward slowly slid a finger under the waistband, and smiled as he heard all of the air leave my lungs at once. He slowly pulled them off as I raised my hips to assist him. "You smell fantastic right now," he purred as he tossed the underwear aside.

I leaned over and repaid the favor to him, slowly pulling his boxers down. He hissed as I brushed his erect member. Once we were both naked, I looked at him with some trepidation as he rolled down a condom in order to protect me from his venom.

I knew that people were supposed to fit together, but he seemed awful big to fit inside of me. I took a deep breath, determined to try since we had made it this far. I lay down, pulling him with me.

"Ready, love?" he asked breathlessly. I nodded wordlessly, and then I could feel him at my entrance. He kept his eyes on mine as he slid in slowly, making sure that he wasn't hurting me. I smiled at him as he moved, trying to reassure him. He stopped then, and said, "This might hurt."

"Go ahead, you know I want this," I gasped, and he nodded and pushed forward. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain, and tears ran down my face. I dug my fingernails into his back as hard as I could. He froze, although he couldn't stop himself from shaking slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked somewhat incoherently. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" I shook my head, blinking the tears away and motioning for him to continue. I knew that if I told how much it hurt, he would stop, and that was the last think I wanted. He slid in all of the way, and I tensed, but then relaxed after a moment. It seemed as though the pain was already starting to fade, although it still wasn't comfortable. His cold skin helped numb things a bit. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

"God, Bella, you are so warm and tight. And so wet!" Edward gasped as he began to move in and out. "I love you so much,"he groaned. I alternately tensed and relaxed as he moved, no longer feeling the pain, but also not feeling overwhelming pleasure. Edward leaned down and kissed me until I couldn't breath, moving all the while. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. I smiled, amazed that I could do something like that to him. He continued moving, murmuring words of love the entire time. All of a sudden he threw his head back and moaned, "Oh, God, Bella I love you!" I gasped at how beautiful he looked, and all of a sudden there was an additional cold sensation inside of me.

Edward pulled out and collapsed beside me. "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly, rolling to face him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a silly grin that I had never seen before.

"Am I all right? Silly Bella, I have never been better in my entire existence. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced!" He then looked worried and asked, "How are you? Did I hurt you a lot?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I said, feeling a little disappointed that my experience had not been as amazing as his. He seemed to understand as he looked at me. He sat up and smiled at me.

"It doesn't seem fair that I had all the fun," he said speculatively, and my heart began to beat faster. "Maybe we should try again?"

I gasped as he grabbed my hips and rolled so I was straddling him. I smiled down at him and said, "Whatever you want, Mr. Cullen."

He sat up to kiss me and murmured against my lips, "I'm glad you feel that way, Mrs. Cullen."

I wouldn't have traded this for anything.


End file.
